ET
by Darkened-Angel18
Summary: Bianca is hypnotized by N. A Songfic for E.T. by Katy Perry.


The three friends sat on a striped blanket, laughing and sharing stories. This was the first time they'd caught up since they'd each gone on their own Pokémon journey one month ago.  
>"...and so, I crushed her Pokémon without a second thought." the only boy in the group concluded. The two girls clapped and he turned his head to hide a faint blush on his cheeks.<br>"Very nice." a girl in a pink hat said with a smile. "But you do know I'll become Champion first."  
>"That'll be the day, White," he retorted, expressionless. "I simply have better strategies."<br>"Says the boy who I defeated with one Pound attack," White fired back. The two went back and forth, bickering while the final girl tore up her bread silently and fed it to her Oshawott. Her hair was blonde, her face unusually calm. The dark haired boy and White didn't notice, though.

* * *

><p>"...Fine. You win... for now." the dark haired boy grumbled.<br>"You mean, 'White you amazingly talented child, you win. _Again._' Right, Cheren?" she imitated his voice perfectly, causing him to scowl and change the topic.  
>"So... have you met that wacko yet?"<br>"The one who wants Trainers to set all of their Pokémon free? Yeah, I've met him." White let out an unladylike snort. "Is he insane? You can't do that!" the blonde's head shot up.

"Exactly right. Trainers will cease to exist if that happens." Cheren approved.  
>"Have you even thought about this?" the blonde finally spoke with a frown on her face. "It's wrong to judge without thinking." Cheren and White looked at her, surprised.<br>"Bianca, he's ridiculous." Cheren answered flatly. "Anyone who wants to change the world is."  
>"Just look at Teams Rocket, Magma, Aqua and Galactic," added White.<br>"He's not like that!" Bianca argued, standing up. "Just because people have different opinions doesn't mean we can jump to conclusions." picking up her Oshawott, she stormed off angrily.

* * *

><p><strong>You're so hypnotizing<br>Could you be the Devil?  
>Could You be an Angel?<strong>

* * *

><p>Bianca rounded the corner angrily, failing to see the tall, green haired man in front of her. She ran into his chest and fell over, her Oshawott crying out indignantly. She blushed automatically, but her face colored completely as she stared up at him.<br>"Hello again, Bianca." he greeted her, helping her stand up. As she took his hand, electric currents ran through her body. She loved that feeling as she stared into his green eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Your touch, magnetizing<br>Feels like I am floating  
>Leaves my body glowing<strong>

* * *

><p>"H-Hey, N." she stammered, casting her eyes to the ground. "I haven't seen you around in a while..."<br>"Yes. I've been busy trying to spread our message." N replied in his fast tone of voice. He watched the Oshawott in her arms and reached out to stroke him. He chattered happily and grinned up at N.  
>"How's that going?"<br>"Surprisingly well. When you mention the true feelings of Pokémon, everyone listens. It's astounding." she looked up to see him glowing like the sun and smiled just as brightly. A quick thought sent her thoughts back to Earth, though.  
>"Not everyone."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>They say 'Be afraid'<br>You're not like the others  
>Futuristic lover<br>Different DNA  
>They don't understand you<strong>

**You're from a whole other world  
>A different dimension<br>You opened my eyes and I'm ready to go  
>Lead me into the light<strong>

* * *

><p>"Yes, I heard." N confirmed with a sad look on his face. "It's upsetting that Cheren and White do not understand. Maybe in time they will." Bianca shook her head.<br>"No... I know my best friends. Once they've made up their minds about something, you can rarely change it."  
>"Just like you, in a way." N half smiled at this.<p>

"When I first got you alone, you said a lot of unpleasant things about my mission and myself." Bianca flinched at the memory.  
>"Yeah... I'm sorry, N. I was too quick to judge you." N smiled.<br>"It's understandable, Bianca. Who would believe that Pokémon don't like being in captivity, if you've been told so your whole life?" he embraced her then and slowly kissed her lips. She melted into his arms and his kiss, heart pounding in her chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Kiss me, k-k-kiss me<strong>  
><strong>Infect me with you love and fill me with your poison<strong>  
><strong>Take me, t-t-take me<strong>  
><strong>Wanna be a victim<strong>  
><strong>Ready for abduction<strong>

**Boy, you're an alien**  
><strong>Your touch so foreign<strong>  
><strong>It's supernatural<strong>  
><strong>Extraterrestrial<strong>

**You're so supersonic**  
><strong>Wanna feel your power<strong>  
><strong>Stun me with your lasers<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Potions... check. Pokéballs... Ch-Woops!" she ran into something warm and fell to the ground. The familiar blush crept onto her cheeks. "S-Sorry." she muttered, standing up.<br>"No trouble." the person's voice wrapped around her like velvet. Her heart began to pound as she looked up. A tall boy with long, green hair under a black and white cap studied her, amused. "I'm N." he added, outstretching his hand.  
>"Bianca," she replied, taking his hand. Electricity ran through her body, freezing her.<br>"Nice to meet you, Bianca. Would you like to take a walk with me? I have some questions, if you'd be kind enough to answer them." his eyes were like lasers, scanning through her body. Unable to speak, she simply nodded and followed him._

* * *

><p><strong>Your kiss is cosmic<br>Every move is magic**

* * *

><p>"<em>Wait!" N called after her, chasing her. "I wasn't finished!"<br>"You're insane!" Bianca called back, continuing to run. "Pokémon DO love their Trainers. It would hurt them both to say goodbye! You and your team are SICK, N! Never talk to me again, freak." she felt horrified that someone would even SUGGEST that Trainers let their Pokémon go. It was wrong! Unnatural! Unheard of! He caught up to her and grabbed her hand. She tried to jerk it out of his hand, but he turned her around._

_"Have you considered the Pokémon's feelings, Bianca? How confused, hurt and angry they must feel to be taken from their homes and made to battle and hurt themselves and other Pokémon?" Bianca was speechless as this crossed her mind. She looked into N's eyes and saw only the truth. He desperately wanted the best for Pokémon. Compassion filled her, as well as sympathy and determination. Her hat fell from her head as she nodded slowly.  
>"It's cruel." she said. "The way you said it...I think you're right. I feel like a nincompoop now." A smile lit up his face.<br>"Not a nincompoop." he kissed her hand, electrocuting her again. "A compassionate human."_

* * *

><p><strong>You're from a whole other world<br>A different dimension  
>You opened my eyes and I'm ready to go<br>Lead me into the light**

**Kiss me, k-k-kiss me  
>Infect me with you love and fill me with your poison<strong>

* * *

><p>They'd met for weeks, discussing everything from N's studies to the modern world. Bianca laughed at how little he knew.<br>"My gosh... how do you not know about Valentine's Day?" she asked, nearly dropping her apple. N shrugged.  
>"I don't know. It was never mentioned in my studies or at home. Is it really a big a deal as you say it is?" the two sat in Route 2, enjoying a lunch Bianca had packed. She knew already how much N liked apples.<br>"Of course it is! Wait..." she froze. "Does that mean you don't know what love is?"  
>"Love?"<br>"Yes, love! The thing that drives people- how do you not know that?" again, he shrugged. An idea formed in her head and a smug smile lit up her face. N noticed it right away.  
>"What?" he asked curiously. Bianca leaned in and kissed N quickly on the lips, pulling away giggling. "What was <em>that<em>?" he asked again, eyes widening and cheeks burning as he put his hand to his lips.  
>"That's a kiss, silly! You give them to people who you like." he surprised her by pulling her into his lap and kissing her. She decided then and there that she'd follow N everywhere.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Take me, t-t-take me<br>Wanna be a victim  
>Ready for abduction<strong>

**Boy, you're an alien  
>Your touch so foreign<br>It's supernatural  
>Extraterrestrial<strong>

**There is transcendental  
>On another level<br>Boy, you're my lucky star**

* * *

><p>Even though she'd known him for barely a month, Bianca was hypnotized by N. She idolized him and doted upon him, even though he didn't know exactly how to return her affections. She'd throw her arms around him, kiss him and jump into his arms, he'd watch her curiously and slowly piece together what she wanted him to do.<p>

Other times, she'd confuse him by running away and giggling. She told him it was a game; he'd smile and play with her. She figured out rather quickly how to bring out his fun, childlike side. He was so like her in so many ways. She didn't care what her friends thought of her new friendship/romance- she was truly happy with N, crazy "King who'll change Unova" status and all. She was prepared to risk everything to help him succeed.

* * *

><p><strong>I wanna walk on your wavelength<br>And be there when you vibrate  
>For you, I'd risk it all, all<br>Oh**

**Kiss me, k-k-kiss me  
>Infect me with you love and fill me with your poison<br>Take me, t-t-take me  
>Wanna be a victim<br>Ready for abduction**

**Boy, you're an alien**  
><strong>Your touch so foreign<strong>  
><strong>It's supernatural<strong>  
><strong>Extraterrestrial<strong>  
><strong>Extraterrestrial<strong>  
><strong>Extraterrestrial<strong>

* * *

><p>In the present day, N broke their kiss and looked deep into Bianca's eyes.<br>"I think I've figured out what love is." he told her matter of factly, kissing her forehead gently. She squealed, causing him to jump.  
>"Really and truly?" she asked, stars in her eyes.<br>"Yes. You make my stomach go strange whenever I think of you. I always want to be with you." she jumped into his arms and kissed him eagerly, happy tears streaming down her cheeks.  
>"You're amazing!" she told him enthusiastically, kissing him again. "I looooovvvveee you, N!"<br>"I loooooovvvveeeee you too!" he replied, copying her with a smile. She giggled and nuzzled him.

* * *

><p><strong>Boy, you're an alien<br>Your touch so foreign  
>It's supernatural<br>Extraterrestrial**


End file.
